Pride
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: Set in 2.4 A one shot. What if Hobbes had threatened Justin? Brian comforts Justin and Michael tries to help. Hurt/comfort fluff


**Just a little one shot since I love it when Brian comforts Justin, I hope it's not too dumb!**

Justin was frozen with fear when he saw Hobbes. That was the face that had haunted his dreams. He swallowed and tried to will his feet to move.

"I hope you get aids and die." The voice was a hiss and he shuddered when he spoke. He hated this frozen fear stage so so much. Why couldn't he just move? Hobbes came towards him. He managed to step back into the wall.

"I could do something right here, right now," whispered Hobbes. "I got away with it once, why not a second time?" Justin shuddered. He saw that Hobbes was fingering something in his pocket. It looked like a pocket knife. He swallowed.

"It would be so easy," Hobbes added softly. He grinned. "I could just...finish what I've started...no one would even know it was me. Not if they saw you alone here.."

Justin couldn't stop shaking. _Brian_. This time Brian wouldn't be here to save him.

An orderly came down the stairs then and glared at Hobbes. He noticed that Justin was shaking.

"Kid, you okay?"

Justin shook his head. He couldn't breathe. He had to get out.

"Come on," said the orderly. Justin turned to see Hobbes watch him as he leaves.

"See you later." That smile continued to haunt him.

He closed his eyes.

"Thanks," he said when he got to the front door. The orderly nodded.

"Seems like a nasty kid," he commented, referring to Hobbes. Justin nodded.

"I need to go," he mumbled.

"You okay? Walking by yourself?"

Another nod. He didn't need a damned chaperon all the time.

But to be honest the streets did scare him now. So many people. So close together. He still didn't like to be touched by anyone. Quickly he walked as fast as he could to Brian's loft. He couldn't breathe straight until he got there.

He sat in a corner, in the dark, Hobbes's face flashing in his mind. He heard Brian and Michael laughing when they stumbled into the room. He hated ruining the good mood but had to tell them.

"Sh, don't wake Justin,"Michael whispered.

He stood up.

"I saw him."

Both of them jumped and turned to look at him.

"Justin?" Brian looked confused.

"I saw him," Justin repeated, his voice shook. "Saw Hobbes."

Brian's eyes closed and so did Michael. That was NOT what Justin needed right now. The mention of Hobbes sent both of them seething with anger and rage.

"He was over there," Justin added.

"Is that some sort of sick joke?" Demanded Michael. Justin saw Brian constantly stare at him.

"Did he say anything?"

"He...said he hoped I got aids and die."

"That piece of shit!" Cried out Michael.

"Anything else?" Brian could tell there was something else.

Justin swallowed.

"He...threatened me."

"What?" Brian's voice was sharp and Michael looked at him.

"What did he say?" Brian said.

"He...had a pocket knife on him...he was fingering it...said he got away with it once, why not a second time? No one was here...and that he could finish what he started right then and there..He...started to come towards me when an orderly came by and noticed that I looked upset."

"Jesus," Michael muttered.

Brian reached out to wrap Justin in a hug. That was what Justin wanted the most. To feel safe in Brian's arms. Just...to feel safe in general. He relaxed into those arms. Those arms that would always save and protect him.

"I couldn't move," Justin mumbled into Brian's shoulder.

"Sh..."

"I couldn't..." tears rolled down his cheeks. "It was like I was paralized."

"Don't think about it." Brian rocked him back and forth.

"How ccan I NOT think about it? Am I going to get this way evrytime I see him?"

"You have nothign to be ashamed of, Justin," Michael said. "I can't believe he'd do something like this...will I can...but the idea of someone tormenting you so soon after the accident..."he shook his head in anger." I have half the mind to go find the kid and beat the shit out of him."

"You've never beaten up anyone in your life," Brian said calmly.

"Will I could start with him," Michael growled. Brian knew what Michael was feeling. Hell it took all his energy not to kill the sonofabitch himself. But he knew Justin needed him. And that he'd wind up in jail if he tried to attack Hobbes.

He rocked Justin back and forth.

"I hate feeling so helpless," Justin mumbled.

"You're not," he whispered into Justin's ear. Justin swallowed.

"I got scared walking back here, by myself...so many people."

"You're not helpless," repeated Brian. "You just need time."

"How much time?" Justin shot back. "A lifetime?"

Michael closed his eyes. It was so unfair what was happening to the kid. So damned unfair.

"Come on, let's get you to bed," whispered Brian. Justin nodded, suddenly exhausted. He let Brian lead him to the bed. Michael watched with interest, he had never seen this side of Brian before, as Brian took off Justin's pants and shirt. Slowly Justin laid in the bed, his whole body was shivering.

Brian rubbed his hands over Justin's chest and back to warm him up.

"It'll be okay," he mumbled. "It'll be okay." He continued to rub and murmur as he hugged Justin as they laid inches apart from each other as Brian held him and rocked him to sleep, hoping that the healing would soon be over, so Justin could finally live again.

**I hope the ending wasn't too dumb! I'm not used to one shots.**


End file.
